A Perfect Night
by markandcallieforever
Summary: Mark and Callie go Ice skating


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters**

Mark spotted Callie at the nurses' station and sauntered his way over there. He stopped right beside her and waited until her conversation with a nurse was finished.

"Hey Cal" he said with a smile.

Callie turned and looked at him and returned his smile with one of her own, "What's up, Sloan?"

"Are you off tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" she asked curiously. Mark just smiled at her.

"Don't make any plans"

"Why?"

Mark's smile grew wider and leaned in close, "Because" he paused, "I am taking you ice skating"

Callie stared at Mark with a confused expression on her face, "Ice skating? Really? What are we teenagers?"

Mark laughed and slipped an arm around her waist, "Come on, it'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

Callie shut the chart she was working on and wiggled out of his grasp, "Do we have to?" she complained.

"Yes" Mark said firmly.

Feeling defeated, Callie sighed, "Fine, but your ass is buying me hot cocoa" she said before walking away down the hall.

Mark watched her strut down the hallway, and couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark was leaning against the hood of his car when Callie walked out the entrance of the hospital. She made her way over to him with a smile on her face. Callie walked between his outstretched legs and placed her arms around his waist. Mark leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Do we have to go ice skating?" Callie asked, playing with the zipper of his jacket, "I can think of much better things to do" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Mark was two seconds away from pulling her into the back seat and having his way with her. But he planned a very special night, and he didn't want it to go to waste. He cupped her chin and brought her lips back to his and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Breathless and a little dizzy he pulled back, "No, we're going" He playfully pinched her hip and took her hand leading her to the passenger side of the car. He opened it for her and Callie climbed in with a pout on her face. Mark shook his head and climbed in on his side and drove off.

20 minutes later, Mark pulled up in front of the outdoor ice skating, Callie noticed that there were no other cars in the parking lot other than theirs, but she said nothing of it. Mark stepped out of the car, pulling his jacket closer to him and made his way to Callie's door. He helped her out and wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the entrance. Mark paid their entrance and led her through the long hall towards the rink.

Callie gasped when she saw that no one was there, and there was a small round table in the middle of the rink, it was draped with a red table cloth, two lit candles were atop it and two dinner settings. The chairs were wrapped with the same shade of red that the table was and there was a butler awaiting their arrival.

She turned toward Mark who gleamed at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mark, what is all this?" she managed to gasp out.

"Well, I told you we were going ice skating" he paused, then continued, "But I didn't tell you that I rented this place out just for the two of us and hired a chef to cook us dinner."

"Are you kidding?" she asked incredulously.

Mark simply shook his head, "Nope"

He took her hand and led her to the table, he pulled out her chair and sat in his own.

The couple ate a fabulous dinner that Mark had told the chef to cook, because it was Callie's favorite, they both had two cups of hot chocolate and were now sitting digesting their meal. Mark raised his hand and signaled for the butler to bring their skates.

"Thank you" Mark said and the man nodded and moved off the ice. Mark moved in front of Callie and kneeled before her, he slipped her boots off and slipped her skates on, he tied each one and then did the same to his own. He stood back up and held out his hand. Callie put hers in his and let him pull her to her feet.

They skated around the rink a few times, hand in hand, until Mark slid in front of Callie and slipped his arms around her waist.

"So, do you like ice skating now?" he asked.

Callie moved her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. " I like the way _you_ do ice skating"

Mark chuckled huskily and brought her closer to him, sharing the warmth, "Just wait Cal, it's not over yet" After uttering those words, the sweet sound of Frank Sinatra started playing.

"Wow, McSteamy, I never knew you were a Sinatra fan" Callie said and giggled when Mark lightly slapped her behind.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Callie"

"Well, I think we should change that" she said with a smile. Mark took her hand in his and began swaying them around on the ice. He nuzzled his nose in her neck and placed sweet kisses there.

"I think you're right" he mumbled against her neck. The two skated around, warm in each other's arms. When the song was over, Callie hugged Mark and ran her hands through the hair at his nape.

"Thank you, Mark, tonight was perfect"

"No, thank you, Callie," he said sweetly, "for making us perfect"


End file.
